


If I Was A Poet I Would Say The Stars Bled With Her

by An_Itty_Bit_Obsessed



Series: Obsession: The Most Magnificent Captain Marvel [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Itty_Bit_Obsessed/pseuds/An_Itty_Bit_Obsessed
Summary: A collection of poetry for Captain Marvel.Rated teen because lets face it, most poetry is.





	If I Was A Poet I Would Say The Stars Bled With Her

She awoke

Golden locks lifted with an equally golden glow

Luminescent eyes seeing nothing when open

Teal blood overtaking crimson in her veins

 

She breathed

Gold fading into the sterile white surrounding her

Eyes turning a deep chocolate brown

Skin tone changing to add a hint of purple

 

She lived

Bruised body hitting the floor in a repetitive rhythm

Exuberant laughter filling near empty halls

Joy and ferocity painted on her face like a second skin

 

She died

Teal blood suddenly to blue to be her own

Voices she never heard turning familiar

Friends and family becoming strangers

 

She was reborn

Cotton rubbing soothingly against aching muscles

Skies dyed apricot, lavender and cornflower

A shining blue orb in the night sky dotted with green

 

Home


End file.
